


A Little Game

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Nothing but smut   Ain’t gonna lie
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

A Little Game

Nicole missed Waverly that was obvious. She kept long hours over the last few days at the Sheriff station trying to keep busy since Waverly had been out with Wynonna on some investigation. She really thought that now that she was Sheriff and the BBD was pretty much non-existent she would be more involved in all of the ins and outs of Purgatory, however, she is talking about the Earp sisters here. Maybe when Waverly comes home she will bring her up to speed, but later because tonight her only thought is how much she has missed Waverly. 

She had everything already set up to be picked up when she left the office tonight. Her nerves where getting the best of her as the sun started going down and the need to continually check her phone for any messages from Waverly became overwhelming as the clock ticked by every aching second. Nicole tried to flip through the case files that have breached her desks over the last couple days but her mind was preoccupied. A nagging check list of what everything she was going to pick up on her way home. It wasn’t a huge list, but she wanted everything perfect tonight. 

When her phone finally buzzed and she saw the heart eye emojis next to Waverly’s name she couldn’t help but smile. It was finally the text she had been waiting for. The text telling her that her baby would be home soon. Nicole immediately packed up her office, a race now to make sure she got home before Waverly so she could set everything up. As she walked out the Sheriffs Department she shot her a quick text....‘I can’t wait to see you.’

Of course Nicole made it home before Waverly. Wynonna never seemed to be in a hurry to come back to the homestead. Gave Nicole plenty of time to set up the fairy lights around the room, put out the flowers and balloons scattered around the room with the lit candles, and finally she was able to prepare a trail of petals leading Waverly to their room. Nicole hopped in the shower after she got everything together, got the glasses of wine poured and slipped into the underwear she knew was Waverly’s favorite you see her in. The dark colors contrasting against her fare skin. No messages from Waverly yet, so Nicole crawled up into the bed to read a little as she waited. Preoccupy her mind instead of checking her phone every second. 

The night seemed to drag on and Nicole felt like the darkness outside of her window got more and more dark as it got later. Now matter how much she tried to read she couldn’t help to check her phone as the time ticked through her mind, and still no sign of Waverly. 

The candles wick were disappearing, as Waverly quietly opened the front door and saw a trail of petals covering the floor. As she took off her boots to follow the trail of petals she couldn’t help but smile as she thought of everything Nicole does for her, and how soft her beautiful girlfriend really is. Waverly opened her bedroom door and the lights twinkled around the room, her eyes immediately attracting to the tall pale frame of her girlfriend asleep sprawled across a bed of flowers. The glistening off her skin. Waverly tilted her head she watched the woman’s breast rise and fall with her breasts, she slowly moved towards the bed hoping not to wake her as she roamed her gaze over her body. Her touch whispered over her skin as she ran her fingers over the redhead’s shoulder.

“Waves,” Nicole murmured. 

Waverly smiled as her fingers moved down across her arm, and she bent over placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

“Hey baby,” Waverly whispered as she moved her lips closer to Nicole’s ear, “I missed you.”

Nicole smiles and turned her head finding Waverly’s lips, tasting the honey she knew was Waverly. “I missed you too,” Nicole smiled, “so much.”

Nicole raised her hand up to Waverly’s cheek as she pulled her in again to taste her lips. Her tongue running across Waverly’s lips begging for entrance. As their tongues danced together Waverly’s hand moved over Nicole’s breast, cupping it in the palm of her hand, eliciting a moan from Nicole as her thumb ran across her sensitive nipple. 

Waverly tugged Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth as she began to push the fabric from Nicole’s breast. Waverly wanted to feel her skin beneath her fingertips. Running her tongue over her bottom lip she begs to trail a line of kisses over and down across Nicole’s jawline, working her way to her neck. Waverly’s hand squeezed her breast and pulled her nipple between her finger and thumb. 

Nicole shook away the thoughts that were flooding her as Waverly continued to touch her, and light her skin on fire as she kissed against her sensitive neckline. Nicole gripped onto Waverly’s hand against her breast and wrapped her other arm behind Waverly to turn them over on the bed, Nicole’s weight pressing her against the mattress. 

“Waves wait,” Nicole breathes as her hands move up across Waverly’s arms, interlacing her fingers above Waverly’s head. Nicole closed her eyes so she can regain her composure. This was her plan after all. She cannot give into Waverly now just because she missed her touch. 

“Baby, I’m sorry I just wanted to touch you is all,” Waverly smiles and tries to lean up to kiss Nicole. When Nicole feels Waverly’s lips against her own she groans as she slides her tongue just once over her girlfriends lips. This is going to be harder than she thought. 

Nicole backs away and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she feels Waverly move beneath her. Another groan spills from her throat as Waverly’s hips grind up too close to Nicole’s aching center. 

“I want to touch you too,” Nicole smiles and quickly kisses Waverly’s lips, “believe me, but I want to play a little game.” 

Waverly slides her thigh up between Nicole’s legs pressing against her wet center, causing Nicole to moan again and lighten the grip against Waverly’s hands. “Does it involve me touching you?” Waverly asks as she raises her eyebrows and smirk graced over lips. 

Nicole’s straightens you and glides gets fingertips down Waverly’s arms and across the sides of Waverly’s body to grip the hem of Waverly’s sweater. “Maybe,” Nicole’s smiles as she starts tug on the intruding fabric, “but mainly,” Nicole leans down when the skin of Waverly’s stomach starts to become exposed and she nips at the tender flesh of her hips that are just peaking over the waistband of her pants. “It involves me touching you,” she runs her tongue over the flowered purple flesh that is starting to make an appearance from her kisses, “which is my favorite thing.”

Waverly arches herself from the bed so Nicole can remove her sweater and throw it across the room. Nicole makes quick work of Waverly’s bra to toss that into the collecting pile on the floor. Then she quickly leans down and wraps her lips around Waverly’s nipple, her tongue licking over the sensitive bud as her hand cups her breast, squeezing the perfect globe. Her other hand splaying across her spasming stomach to work at pulling apart the button of her pants and slipping under the fabric. Nicole groans against her heated flesh as her fingers feel the wetness between her legs. Waverly’s hands grip against Nicole’s head, fingers pulling through the red tresses. 

“God, I want to touch you,” Waverly groans with frustration. 

Nicole rubs her tongue over the curves of Waverly’s breast and down around her belly button where she nips at her flesh as her hands grip and push against her pants. “I promise baby,” Nicole smiles as Waverly’s hips rise from the bed eagerly trying to meet Nicole’s lips as she follows the path her obstructing garments creating as Nicole continues to expose this beautiful woman underneath her. 

“I promise baby,” Nicole places a gentle kiss between her legs, teasing the petite brunette as her hips chase after her in a growing desire to have Nicole be where she needs her the most, “you will like my game,” Nicole smiles as she raises completely off the bed taking all of Waverly’s clothing with her to toss them with rest. She stands for a moment admiring her girlfriend. 

Waverly loves when Nicole looks at her, her big brown eyes she knows really see who Waverly is. Takes her in for everything she is. Nicole takes her form in, a goddess displayed out in front of her, begging to be touched only by Nicole. 

“Promise?” Waverly questions as one of her hands begging tracing over the heat left behind by Nicole’s lips towards her center. Her other hand cupping her own breast into her hand. She can feel the wetness pulling between her legs, her fingers pressing into the sensitive flesh that aches for Nicole’s touch. Nicole quickly grabs onto Waverly’s wrists as she moves her body over top of hers and takes her arms above her head again. She leans in and kisses Waverly gently at first, and then deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue against Waverly’s.

She pulls away from Waverly looking down at her smiling as her thumb trails over the tender skin of Waverly’s wrists, holding her arms in place above her. “Tell me what you like better baby,” Nicole smiles. “One,” Nicole places a chaste kiss against Waverly’s lips and quickly moves away. “Or two,” Nicole leans in again, this time her tongue running across Waverly’s lips pressing then open to curl her tongue around Waverly’s before pulling away. 

“Two,” Waverly breathes as her eyes stay shut so she can feel all of Nicole’s touch. 

Nicole smiles as she looks down at Waverly’s face before she leans in closer again and whispers against her lips, “one,” she kisses her tenderly. Nicole’s tongue dancing with Waverly’s as their lips and teeth crash against each other’s movements, and then suddenly Nicole pulls away nipping Waverly’s bottom lip as she breaks the heated kiss. “Or two,” her tongue rubs across Waverly’s jawline and then up and over her neck as Waverly turns her head allowing Nicole more access as she trails up to her ear to wrap her lips around her ear. 

“Oh god, two,” Waverly moans, and then she feels Nicole’s tongue running across her jawline and up over her neck before her lips engulf her ear with heated breath. 

Nicole’s hand moves down Waverly’s arm, and she cups her breast, her thumb circling over Waverly’s sensitive nipple as she nips at her pulse point. With heated breath against her skin Waverly hears the question again, “one, or two?”

Suddenly Nicole’s lips have wrapped around her nipple sucking on the flesh as her hand squeezes around her perfect breast. She can feel Nicole’s tongue circling around her nipple and the tender flesh straining harder against hot wet mouth. Waverly arches her back begging for more, “two dear god Nicole.” 

Nicole slides her thigh up between Waverly’s legs as she circles her tongue around the nipple and then moves to the other breast for the same before she quickly pulls away from Waverly’s breasts and sits up over her. 

Nicole’s hands run over Waverly’s breasts and the. Gently squeezes them, “one,” and then she runs her hands up her own to squeeze her own breasts letting out a moan at the sensation, her hips rocking against Waverly’s leg. She can feel her coated panties growing wetter as Waverly’s legs lifts to add pressure against her center. Nicole looks down at Waverly as she smiles and rocks her hips again against Waverly’s thigh, “two?” 

Waverly smiles and grips Nicole’s hip with her hands as Nicole continues to run her hands over her breasts, “two,” Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hips and lifts her leg against her center to match Nicole’s rhythm. 

Nicole stands suddenly and tugs off her panties, “one” she smiles and begins to sit back down onto Waverly’s hips. Waverly grabs her waist and guides her up to her face where she leans up and swipes her tongue between her soaking slit. Nicole grinds her hips into Waverly’s face as Waverly runs her tongue between her swollen wet lips, and then she sucks her bundle of nerves between her lips. Nicole shakes her head again to compose herself. This is suppose to be about Waverly’s pleasure, more specifically Nicole pleasing Waverly with her touch, so she pulls back away from Waverly’s mouth to sit against her hips. 

“Whatever that number was,” Waverly tried to reach out for Nicole again. Nicole smiles and then leans down and kisses waverly, tasting herself in the kiss. 

“Please,” Waverly begs when Nicole breaks the kiss. 

Nicole quickly settles between Waverly’s legs, “one,” Nicole runs her tongue up between Waverly’s folds as her hand squeezes her breast. “Or two,” and then Nicole circles her tongue around Waverly’s clit and then down between her folds pulling a swollen lip between her teeth, and then running her tongue back up to her clit. 

“Fuck,” Waverly cries, “two.” Nicole sucks Waverly’s clit into her mouth and then rubs her tongue down between her folds to suck on her swollen lips before she runs her tongue down to Waverly’s entrance. “One,” she says and then her tongue dips into Waverly’s entrance. Her walls quiver around Nicole’s tongue as the strong muscle works in and out of her entrance fucking her with her tongue. Waverly grips against Nicole’s head keeping her in place as she moans, “one, fuck Nicole.”

Nicole pulls away with a smile gripping Waverly’s thigh and kissing across her inner thigh. Nicole nips at the flesh pulling a purple mark instantly to the surface. Waverly grips the sheets in her hands as she arches her back, “please, one,” she desperately pleads for Nicole’s touch. Nicole licks her tongue back up the inner portion of Waverly’s thigh, and stops to look up at Waverly, “one,” her voice is thick with desire as she watches Waverly writhe beneath her, desperate for her touch. 

“Please, god Nicole,” Waverly begs, “one.”

Nicole thrusts her tongue into Waverly’s center, pressing up against her front wall as she pushes as deep as she can into Waverly. 

“Ugnnnn, fuck Nicole,” Waverly moans and grabs onto Nicole’s head pushing her deeper in between her legs. Her hips raising to meet Nicole’s desperate thrusts. Chasing Nicole and the release she knows she is so close to. 

Nicole’s arm wraps around Waverly’s hips to keep her braced to the bed, and her hand found her clit, fingers rubbing against the bundle of nerves. 

“Ugnnn, Nicole I’m gonna cum,” Waverly’s upper body rose from the bed, her arms stretching out overly Nicole’s back leaving red marks in her wake. Nicole moans as Waverly’s fingernails dig across her back, her tongue thrusting harder in and out of Waverly as her finger and thumb rub circles around clit. Her moan vibrates against Waverly’s sensitive flesh as Nicole continues to drag her to the edge of the cliff. Waverly’s thighs tighten around Nicole’s head, her hands gripping through the red mane that lays between her legs. 

“Fuck Nicole!” Waverly screams as her body tenses and spasms as her orgasm crashes rips through her body. 

Waverly’s body relaxes, fingers barely sweeping through Nicole’s hair as she continues to run her tongue up and down Waverly’s slit, tasting the sweet juices from her orgasm. Her body quivers against her touch as Nicole flattens her tongue and slowly licks up through her folds and then places a gentle kiss on the oversensitive bundle of nerves. 

Nicole takes Waverly’s hands into hers intertwining her fingers and gently kisses her fingers before she continues her way up Waverly’s body. Playful kisses against the side of Waverly’s neck, tongue gently caressing over the new marks that the game as displayed over her skin as she came and kissed Waverly against her lips. 

“You ok baby?” Nicole asks and then gently places another kiss against her lips. 

“Amazing,” Waverly smiles, gripping onto Nicole’s hand tighter. 

Nicole smiles down at her, “did you like my game?” She smirks as Waverly’s body twitches from the lingering ecstasy Nicole has sent her through. 

“Amazing,” Waverly smiles again as she leans up to capture Nicole’s lips with her own. 

“Can you say anything else but ‘amazing,’” Nicole chuckles. 

Waverly grips onto Nicole’s shoulders and flips her over pressing Nicole into the mattress. Waverly leans down and kisses her, her tongue pressing against Nicole’s and then she quickly pulls away. 

“One, or...” Waverly smirks down at her. 

The End.


	2. Waverly’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets to play her Little Game now. Will Nicole play? Will she follow the rules?

Waverly’s turn 

“Do you have to leave?” Waverly whined. 

Nicole stood in the doorway of her closet pulling her flannel up over her shoulders. “Baby, you know I should go,” Nicole shook her head, as she slowly started buttoning you her shirt, “Wynonna will go crazy if I don’t go help her.”

Waverly sat up on the bed on her knees, her long hair flowing down over her shoulders, the blue button up shirt that’s barely covering her breasts, and then black panties pulled up over her hips, barely covered by the hanging shirt that’s too big for her petite form. Waverly ran her slender fingers down her exposed skin and then she pulled against shirt, sliding her fingertips gently over the arch of her panties. “Can I persuade you to stay?” Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Nicole groaned and moved over to the edge of the bed, she stretched out towards Waverly to graze her fingertips gently over the trail left behind from Waverly’s own touch. Nicole tracing across the arch of Waverly’s hip, and then her fingers gently digging into her waist attempting to pull Waverly closer. 

“What did you have in mind?” Nicole smirked, and then leaned in to capture her lips, but Waverly quickly pushed back and slid out of her grasp and off the bed. As she turned around the edge of the bed, Waverly swayed her hips, and reached out grasping Nicole’s hand pulling her closer. Waverly leaned up to kiss Nicole, but stopped just before her she kissed her, her breath tickling against Nicole’s skin, “what about a little game,” Waverly whispers and then leans in further to pull Nicole’s earlobe in between her lips. 

Nicole releases a moan as her body begins to heat up, from the idea of what Waverly May have in mind. Her hand grips tighter around Waverly’s, and she moves closer against her, and then a whimper escapes from her lips as Waverly pulls quickly away, keeping her hand gripped with Nicole’s. Nicole follows Waverly around the bed, her eyes falling to the movement of Waverly’s shirt as it rocks across her ass with the sway from her hips. Waverly turns around, and her hand slides up over Nicole’s breast before pushing against her shoulders. Nicole falls back against the bed, and Waverly wraps her legs over Nicole’s, straddling her as her hands run down Nicole’s back. Waverly rubs her tongue between her own lips, as she rolls her hips up against Nicole. 

“Mmmmm, do you want to play?” Waverly whispers, looking up into Nicole’s face through her lashes, her hips grinding down again into Nicole. 

“Always,” Nicole breathes as she kisses Waverly’s neck, her hands grasping Waverly’s hips to guide her movement. 

Waverly moves her hands down to Nicole’s and pulls them away from her body as her hips grind down again. Nicole’s muscles tense, her hands gripping around Waverly’s. 

“First rule,” Waverly raises Nicole’s arms up further away from her body, and then she slips her hands from Nicole’s grasp, “no touching.”

“Wa—averllly,” Nicole’s groans as she feels the small girl grind down against her again. 

“Only kissing,” Waverly smiles as she keeps her own hands up in the air and then captures Nicole’s lips with her own. Waverly runs her tongue across Nicole’s lips, begging for entrance, but as Nicole opens to allow her entrance, Waverly’s teeth nip at Nicole’s lower lip as she smiles from the noises Nicole is making. 

“Mmmmm,” Nicole moans as she chases Waverly’s lips, her hands gripping into fists into the air, “what if I win?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly runs her tongue up the edge of Nicole’s neck, across the line of her jaw to her, “then you can do whatever you want to me,” she breathes against her skin, before pulling the skin between her lips roughly. Already a purple mark coloring the pale skin of her girlfriend. 

Nicole leans back to look at Waverly, her shirt opening up more, the curves of her breasts peaking more from the fabric barrier. 

“And if you win?” Nicole asks, as she leans down placing a chaste kiss between Waverly’s breasts. 

Waverly presses more into Nicole’s lips, her body humming with anticipation. “When, when I win baby,” Waverly smiles. Nicole sucks on her tender exposed flesh between her breasts, Nicole’s hand gripping into her own hair as she fights not to rip Waverly’s shirt off, and pull Waverly’s pert nipple into her mouth. 

“Baby,” Waverly groans, arching as much as she can into Nicole’s burning mouth. She is struggling not to beg for Nicole to take her, but this is her game now, so she pulls away reminding herself of her goal. 

“I get to do anything, and everything I want to you baby,” Waverly lowers her voice just a bit, breathing out her answer as she moves closer to claim Nicole’s lips. As Waverly captures Nicole’s lips with her own, she runs her tongue slowly across Nicole’s tongue, tasting her as her hips roll into Nicole’s. Waverly nips at Nicole’s bottom lip, her hands still raised in the air, not touching. Waverly knows she can’t last too long, but she also knows she absolutely will win. Especially when she pulls away and slides her tongue over Nicole’s pulse point before pulling the flesh between her lips. 

“That’s not fair, baby,” Nicole complains. 

Waverly smiles as she pulls away from the freshly made mark, and then gently kisses against her hot skin. “What’s not baby?” Waverly questions in fake concern, her voice lower and dripping with sweetness as she arches into Nicole, her breasts gliding up Nicole’s chest, and towards her face. 

Nicole’s hands fly down to the bed sheets, gripping the fabric as her knuckles turn white, a loud groan ripping from her chest. “Mmmmm.....baby,” Nicole’s voice barely breaks through as she struggles to control her desire. 

Waverly smiles down at her beautiful red headed girlfriend, her hands move to her own hair, fingers twisting down through brown locks. Waverly’s hands continue down to her shirt as she pulls the shirt away from her breasts, and then her hands slide back over her breasts as Nicole’s stares at the slow movement. Nicole grips tighter around the sheets as Waverly’s fingers spread over her darkened peaked nipples, her head arches back exposing her neck, her breasts pushing closer to Nicole as she squeezes her firm mounds within her hands. Waverly moans louder than she normally would touching her breasts. She knows how Nicole loves to hear her, how much her moans turn on her girlfriend, and she is going to use every little thing she can to get what she wants. 

And damn it, she wants to win. 

Waverly grounds her hips hard down into Nicole as she arches her back, her breast sliding up slowly across any skin Nicole’s own shirt is exposing. Waverly knows exactly what she is doing as her body twists just slightly to barely brush one of her nipples against Nicole’s lips, releasing a soft whimper as Nicole’s breath instantly heats her burning skin up further. As Nicole’s tongue breaks through to reach out, Waverly pulls back, her own hands sliding down over her breasts. 

“Arrrr,” Nicole groans and grips onto Waverly’s hips when she feels the beautiful weight that was pressing into her lift. “No,” Nicole’s quickly argues in a deep voice before she leans forward wrapping her lips around the perked nipple she was just teased with, her fingers digging deeper into Waverly’s hips pressing her deeper into a lap. 

“You lost,” Waverly smirks as her hands run down to the back of Nicole’s head, fingers twisting in red locks. “Mmmm, god,” she moans as Nicole’s tongue flicks over her nipple and with a swift, “Don’t care,” rumbling from Nicole before she sucks the nipple back between her lips. 

Waverly falls against Nicole’s touch. She always does. The things her beautiful girlfriend can do to her, how her body reacts to just the briefest touch of Nicole’s. A moan pulls from her chest again with Nicole’s touch, her fingers sliding over her thighs, her tongue twisting over her nipple as her hot breath burns her aching skin. 

Waverly fingers grip tighter to red locks as she pulls her away from her breast. She closes her eyes, has to regain control. After all this is her game. 

“You lost baby,” she breaths, “my game, my rules,” she smiles as she opens her eyes to look down into brown orbs. “Now, lay back,” Waverly insists as she presses on her shoulders. Nicole chuckles as she falls back against the mattress. 

“What are your rules, baby?” Nicole asks as she tries to reach out for Waverly, who is straddling her hips above her. Waverly quickly swats her hands away, and lifts her finger waggling it side to side, “first, you need to remember no touching.” 

Waverly pulls herself up off of Nicole slowly, rocking her hips to allow her heated center to slide up Nicole’s lower abdomen. As Nicole groans, Waverly leans down and places a gentle kiss to Nicole’s sternum, right between her breasts. 

After Waverly stands from the bed she makes her way over to her side table opening her drawer. “I’m just going to have to make sure you follow my rules,” Waverly smirks over at Nicole as she pulls a silk fabric up out of the drawer in between her fingers, “I know how much you like to take control.” Waverly slams the drawer shut and sways her hips side to side as Nicole watches her come back to the bed, her fingers twisting and playing with the gentle fabric. Waverly crawls up Nicole’s body, running the fabric against every curve. Nicole’s shirt falls further open to the side, exposing more of her flesh as she squirms under Waverly’s ministrations. 

Waverly’s fingers wrap around Nicole’s wrists, her body leaning over Nicole’s face. Nicole instantly raises her head to capture any available flesh between her lips, the desire to taste Waverly being too much. Waverly moans, and her fingers slip as she feels Nicole’s lips tug against her skin, she can feel the mark already forming. 

Her will power to continue shakes underneath Nicole’s burning mouth, “mmmmm, baby, it’s my turn,” Waverly whines. She pulls away enough to break Nicole’s touch, and she quickly wraps the fabric around Nicole’s wrists and ties them to the headboard. 

“I just want to taste you baby,” Nicole protests. 

Waverly runs her hands down across both of Nicole’s breasts, squeezing her globes, she can feel the stiff peaks harden more with her touch. She runs her tongue across Nicole’s lips, “Don’t worry, baby,” Waverly croons, “I’m sure you will get a little....” she kisses Nicole, her tongue dipping just slightly into Nicole’s mouth, and then quickly pulling back, first trapping Nicole’s bottom lip between her own...”taste,” Waverly finishes with a smirk as she releases Nicole’s lip, and moves to her jawline. 

Her fingers pull and tug at the buttons on Nicole’s jeans until the fabric breaks free and she can grip onto the hem of her jeans and Nicole’s boy shorts. Waverly wraps her lips around Nicole’s earlobe, and then a kiss on the sensitive flesh of her neck below her ear before she breathes out, “but I am the winner,” Waverly nips at the sensitive flesh earning a groan from Nicole, her head tilting to the side to give Waverly more across. Her hot breath and wet lips against her skin is gone too quickly as she sits up and pulls Nicole’s clothing down her long legs. Nicole’s alabaster skin, her strong curves exposed for Waverly to take as her prize. 

Waverly’s fingers trace up Nicole’s legs as she parts them so Waverly can take her place between them. Nicole arches her back in anticipation of Waverly’s touch, her need burning within her core as Waverly’s lips and tongue slowly move behind the trail of her fingertips on Nicole’s inner thigh. 

“So beautiful,” Waverly whispers as she looks up her girlfriends body. She watches as Nicole’s tongue slides between her own lips, and her grip tightens against the fabric. Waverly knows Nicole can break free at anytime, but she also knows Nicole loves when Waverly takes control. Nicole wants to be touched. To be controlled. To submit. Wants her girlfriend to take what she wants. 

Waverly drags her tongue up between Nicole’s slit and then around Nicole’s hardened clit before she took it between her lips. Waverly wrapped her lips around Nicole’s clit and sucked gently, flicking her tongue over the sensitive flesh. Her hands wrapped up and around Nicole’s legs to keep in the place as she attempted to buck her hips into Waverly’s face. Nicole whimpers at Waverly’s touch. She runs her tongue back down to Nicole’s entrance, and then pushes her tongue as deep as she can. Waverly can feel her tongue being squeezed as she pushes and pulls in and and out of Nicole’s quivering pussy. As she pulls out and runs her tongue back up she nips at Nicole’s inner lips, and then tugs at the burning sensitive flesh. Waverly presses down harder with her hands to keep Nicole’s hips in place as she runs her tongue up and down Nicole’s slit, sliding into her entrance and then back up to wrap her lips around her clit. Waverly sucks and pulls on Nicole’s clit, her tongue circling and flicking the flesh as Nicole’s moaning grows louder. 

“Jesus......fuuu.....Waves,” Nicole moans and tries to press herself harder into Waverly’s face despite feeling Waverly’s fingers digging into her thighs. “Don’t stop....fuck baby....”

Waverly moans as Nicole’s words slip through her lips. Her moaning getting louder. Nicole twists the fabric that holds her to the bed within her fingers. Her muscles flexing as she begs Waverly to keep going. Nicole grips the fabric as Waverly pulls away from her clit and runs her tongue back down her slit, dipping again into her quivering entrance. Nicole’s thighs tighten around Waverly’s head as she hums into Nicole’s sensitive flesh. Chasing her orgasm as she speeds up her tongue, in and out as Nicole begs her not to stop. Her lips tug on inner lips, as Waverly’s tongue presses hard against her pussy, and quickly engulfing Nicole’s clit again. 

“Fuck baby,” Nicole moans, “I’m gonna cum.”

Nicole’s legs grip around Waverly’s head as her hips rock up into her face as her orgasm rips through her body. Waverly refusing to let go of her clit as she continues to send Nicole into another orgasm Immediately. Waverly slows down her ministrations of her tongue against Nicole’s pussy. Tender touches as she licks up Nicole’s cum, tasting every part of Nicole. Her entire body shaking. Waverly brings a finger to Nicole’s entrance and slowly slides one inside, and then pulls it out to bring it the curves of Nicole’s stomach and over her right breast before encircling Nicole’s lips with her wet finger. Nicole opens her mouth on instinct when she feels Waverly’s finger press against her lips, but before she realizes it she feels Waverly’s lips presses onto her own. Waverly’s tongue twisting with her own, the taste of herself mixed with the imprinted taste of everything that is Waverly as she kisses her back. 

Waverly hums against Nicole’s lips. “I love the way you taste,” she smiles against Nicole’s lips and then kisses her again. 

“Untie me,” Nicole whispers. 

Waverly smiles against her lips and then freckles kisses against Nicole’s cheek, across her jawline, and down the juncture of her neck. She pulls on her skin at her pulse point, sucking the flesh between her lips, leaving her mark for all to see. Waverly raises herself up from Nicole, her hands dragging up Nicole’s arms to the fabric keeping her from touching. “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Waverly clicks her tongue as she shakes her head side to side. 

“I didn’t say you can touch,” Waverly looked down at her as she began pushing herself higher up the bed. 

“But,” Nicole began to pout as she watched Waverly stand above her and remove her black panties. Nicole swallowed as she saw the wetness glistening against her shaved pussy that was now before her. “Ummmm,” Nicole began mumbling and pulling on her arms. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Waverly. 

“I never said you couldn’t taste,” Waverly smiles down at her as she ran her tongue over her lips. Waverly slowly and gently lowers herself over Nicole’s face and immediately gasps, her body falling forward and gripping onto the headboard when Nicole’s tongue licks up through Waverly’s slit. Waverly regains herself, grips onto the headboard and rocks her hips against Nicole’s face, her tongue moving with the rhythm of Waverly’s hips. Trying to taste every portion of Waverly. Her tongue pushing deep into Waverly’s core, and then lips wrapping around her clit. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Waverly yells out as she tosses her head back, ecstasy pouring over her body. 

Nicole pulls herself free from her bindings and grabs onto Waverly as her body shakes from her orgasm. Nicole not wanting to let go of Waverly’s clit, she she flicks and twists her tongue over her clit, a second orgasm ripping through her as Nicole’s name screams from Waverly’s chest. Nicole grips firmer onto her hips to hold her in place as she gently tastes Waverly’s release, cleaning her up, before she gently lays Waverly down next to her. 

Nicole pulled Waverly into her body, holding her closer. “Hmmmm, I loved that little game,” Nicole smiles and kissed Waverly’s neck. 

“You cheated,” Waverly complained, but wiggles deeper into Nicole’s warmth, gripping onto her arm to wrap it around her body. 

Nicole Raised herself up without letting her go, her brows furrowed as she looked down at Waverly, “how did I cheat?” 

“You touched,” Waverly grumbled, and then quickly turned her head to look at Nicole, faking a big pout with her bottom lip hitting out. 

Nicole shook her head, as she tried not to smile down at her girlfriends ridiculousness. “I’m sorry baby,” Nicole leaned over and quickly kissed her lips. “You can tie me up again,” she wiggles her eyebrows, her dimples showing as her grin grew with the new thought of being tied down again by Waverly. 

Waverly thought for just a moment before she shook her head and turned away, “no, no, no, it’s ruined now. I’ll just have to think of a new little game.” 

Nicole leaned down kissing at her pulse point again before pushing herself up closer, her arms tightening around her petite girlfriend. 

“Anything you want,” Nicole smiles as she closed her eyes. 

One of Waverly’s eyes open as she smiles, ‘anything,” she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this story Feel free to leave comments, and Kudos are just lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed Comments and kudos are always welcomed


End file.
